The Graduate Research Seminar in Bioinorganic Chemistry, Gordon Research Conference (GRS) provides graduate students and postdoctoral fellows in the field of bioinorganic chemistry with an opportunity to present their research. This Gordon Conference will next be held in Ventura, California from January 28 - 31, 1999. GRS was created in 1996 because the Metals in Biology Gordon Conference (MIB) was regularly over-subscribed and therefore highly selective, denying many qualified young scientists the opportunity to participate. Thus far GRS has been a huge success, with attendance nearly doubling from 46 in 1997 to 83 in 1998. The attendees and the faculty discussion leaders agreed that presentations and discussions at this conference were among the very best they had seen. In 1999 the topics to be emphasized will include: (l) Model Systems for Metalloprotein Active Sites; (2) Metals and Metabolism; (3) Metalloprotein Structure and Function; (4) Electron Transfer Reactions; and (5) Metal/Metalloprotein-Nucleic Acid Interactions. Because of the wide diversity of the topics addressed under the category of bioinorganic chemistry, this meeting provides its participants with an excellent opportunity to learn about research that relates directly to their own, and to broaden their understanding of the field. The addition, the session held on January 28th overlaps with the MIB conference, providing networking and brainstorming opportunities with the leaders in the field.